plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Story Quests
Story Quests are solo story missions the player can play in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. ''There are both Plant and Zombie story quests (in the form of L.E.A.F. and Top Zombie missions), involving new characters such as Dave-bot 3000 and Dr. Patient. Completing story quests earns you rewards, including coins and new gamemodes (such as Flag of Power and Infinity Time). The story quests also branch off on six different paths as the six new characters (not including Torchwood and Hover Goat-3000) each have their own set of quests, too. Audio Quests Plants Dave-bot 3000 *Grumpy Stumpy - The player must track down Agent Grumpy Stumpy and protect him as they make their way back to the Plant base. *Secret Plan Shoes - The player must go to Boney Island in a Garden Ops mission to locate the Secret Plan Shoes. *The Flag of Power - The player must raise the Flag of Power and test it out by defending it from the Zombie horde. If the player successfully completes this quest, the Flag of Power gamemode will be unlocked for you to play as much as you want of it. *Fireworks of the Ancients - The player must go to Zen Peak in a Garden Ops mission and locate the Fireworks of the Ancients from the Zen Sensei. *Boom Tombs - The player must destroy all the tombstones around the Backyard Battleground area with the fireworks they obtained from Zen Peak. *Agents of L.E.A.F. - Dave-bot 3000 will give you the 'Badge of Niceness' and will give you an orb to open a portal that either leads to Agent Citron, Rose or Kernel Corn. Agent Citron *Triangulation Station - The player must deploy several triangulation stations to locate the first bounty while fending off Future Imps, Robo-Zombies, and customized Browncoat Zombies. *Negative Reinforcements - The player must go to Lunar Landing in a Garden Ops mission and must destroy all the robots on it. *Showdown - The player must locate and take down Agent Citron's most wanted bounty (S.H.R.IMP). The player must also free Ironball to help them take down the enemy. *Agents of L.E.A.F. - Agent Citron will present you with the Citron Badge and a chest full of coins and a customization item. He will also give you another orb to open another portal. Agent Rose *The Wand of Sweet Spells - The player must go to Colizeum in a Garden Ops mission and locate the Wand of Sweet Spells from Baron von Bats. *Power & Potential - The player must find Rose in the field and test out the Wand of Sweet Spells. *Well That Escalated Quickly - The player must close the dangerous rifts created by the dark magic of the Wand of Sweet Spells while fighting off non-Goatified Stinky Goats. The player must also fight a Gargoatuar at the end. *Agents of L.E.A.F. - Agent Rose will present you with the Rose Badge and a chest full of coins and a customization item. She will also give you another orb to open another portal. Agent Corn *Plantoon - The player must go to Z-Tech Factory in a Garden Ops mission and locate the intel for the Nuke Juice shipping routes. *Black Husk Down - The player must track down Zomboss' secret shipment of the world's largest bottle of Nuke Juice. *Zero Bark Thirty - The player must provide air support and protect Agent Corn from the skies with the Butterhawk as he plants a miniature Tactical Cuke in the Zombie's base. *Agents of L.E.A.F. - Agent Corn will present you with the Corn Badge and a chest full of coins and a customization item. He will also give you another orb to open another portal. Dave-bot 3000.1 * Happy L.E.A.F. Day - The player must protect several of Crazy Dave's gifts for the L.E.A.F. agents from the Zombies. *Gifts a Plunder - The player must go to Sandy Sands in a Garden Ops mission and must locate Dave-bot 3000.1's stolen gift. *Captain Smasher's Curse - The player must go to Frosty Creek on a Boss Hunt and must track down and vanquish Captain Smasher. *Welcome, Agent! - Dave-bot 3000.1 will officially promote you to the rank of L.E.A.F. Agent and celebrate your accomplishment. *Infinity Time - Dave-bot 3000.1 will send you through a portal into Infinity Time in a large robotic triceratops called the Junkasaurus. If done successfully, the Plant version of Infinity Time will become available to play at anytime. Zombies Dr. Patient *You Are Cordially Invited... - The player must talk to several Zombies around the Backyard Battleground to try and figure out where the secret door to Zomboss' lair is. *No Boloney, No Problem! - The player must locate the secret door finder. *Ancient Knowledge - The player must track down the Zen Sensei and ask him to help find the secret door finder. *Yuck! - The player must go to Sandy Sands in a Graveyard Ops mission and must charge the door finder using energy from Sunflowers. *Finder of Doors - The player must locate the secret door. If successfully completed, Dr. Patient will reward you with his badge and will give you an orb to open a portal leading to either the Z-Mech 110113, Ol' Deadbeard or Super Duper Brainz. Z-Mech 110113 (Steve) *Imp Roundup - The player must locate a herd of Imps and bring them back to Steve. *Impsomnia - The player must infiltrate and stop a party for the Plants as the Imps cannot sleep because of the loud music coming from it. *Steve-cation - The player must go to Time Park in a Graveyard Ops mission with Steve to help him relax from his work. This is the only Ops quest where the player can choose the location of the tombstone. *Top Zombie - Steve will reward you with the Imp Badge and a chest full of coins and a customization item. He will also give you another orb to open another portal. Ol' Deadbeard *Hitting a Snag - The player must locate a Marine Biologist (Dr. Daul Fin) to help cure Ol' Deadbeard's pet shark Snaggles of his illness. *Ol' Deadbeard's Big Surprise - The player must go to Frosty Creek in a Graveyard Ops mission and must vanquish lots of Citrons to get the orange juice Ol' Deadbeard needs to cure his scurvy. *Gold Rush - The player must collect lots of gold doubloons for Ol' Deadbeard. *Top Zombie - Ol' Deadbeard will reward the player with the Deadbeard Badge and a chest full of coins and a customization item. He will also give the player another orb to open another portal. Super Duper Brainz *Sidekick Tryouts - The player must go to Boney Island on a Graveyard Ops mission to prove to Super Duper Brainz what they can do. *League of Awesome - The player must locate Electro Brainz, Cozmic Brainz and Toxic Brainz and reunite the League of Awesome. *The Bean Situation - The player, along with the League of Awesome and some miscellaneous zombies, must take down Super Bean in the Backyard Battlegound. *Top Zombie - Super Duper Brainz will reward you with the Super Brainz Badge and a chest full of coins and a customization item. He will also give you another orb to open another portal. Dr. Fizzician *Anomalous Anomalies - The player must go to Z-Tech Factory on a Graveyard Ops mission and locate the anomalies located there. *Zomboss Needs You! - The player must round up several Zombies to build up Dr. Zomboss' army to tackle a new Plant boss. *Strong Coffee - The player must head to Time Park on a Boss Hunt and must locate and vanquish the Royal Hypno-Flower. *Top Zombie is You - The player will be promoted to Top Zombie. *Next Stop... Infinity - The player will go into Infinity Time as a large robotic cat called the Mecha Cat. If done successfully, the Zombie version of Infinity Time will be unlocked to play anytime. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2